danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa R2
}} Danganronpa R2 is a reimagining of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony written by instead of original Danganronpa series scenario writer Kazutaka Kodaka. The sequel to Danganronpa R1, R2 primarily takes place within the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, a subsidiary of Hope's Peak Academy, and follows sixteen "Ultimate" students as they are thrown into a battle royale by a robotic bear known as Monokuma. Characters Danganronpa R2 primarily follows the sixteen students of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. In addition to the sixteen students, the story also focuses on the host of the Caged Killing Game, Monokuma. The story also features interludes that focus on the survivors of the Killing School Life. Non-Spoiler Ver. = Chapters Prologue: We Are Prisoners of Despair My name is Shuichi Saihara. Once upon a time I was a detective, a fairly good one at that. My uncle ran a detective agency, and since I lived with him, I would often get to hear the various details of crimes and the riddles of madness they were forced to solve. So one day I got involved, linked together clues no one thought were related, and managed to uncover the identity of a serial killer. From there, I became known as the Ultimate Detective, solving any crime that would get passed onto my uncle's desk. It wasn't a glorious life, but it was one I enjoyed living. Now, this is a different story. No longer can I pretend to play the part of Sherlock Holmes, nor even his Watson. Now I'm stuck here, in this so-called "school", stuck in the trench of despair as I pay the price of my sins. I eat the grey mush given to me on an equally-grey plate as I stare at an equally-grey table in an equally-grey cafeteria. They call this place the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, but in truth it's actually little more than a prison. We're minors, "gifted" minors apparently, so we're unable to be given the death sentence for the crimes we commit. That doesn't mean we're not allowed to have our souls killed first, as we wait for our eighteenth birthdays to come and our trials to be held. I throw my dull spoon down at the table with a clang. The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles I think with a chuckle. What a joke. The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles was built specifically for the 79th Class of Hope's Peak Academy. We were all classified as "Ultimate" students, the best-of-the-best in our respective fields for the year that we were to be admitted to the school. But everyone has secrets, and the sixteen of us have secrets far more dangerous than most. Once the executives at Hope's Peak found out about these secrets, they ordered the renovation of an older campus out in the middle of nowhere to accommodate us. We're still technically students of Hope's Peak, and we can still choose to take "lessons" if we decide to, but we're just not given the freedom of normal students. Sure, we're allowed to do what we want for the most part, but we're all forced to wear trackers around our legs and shock collars around our necks - a precaution, and to "punish" us if we ever decide to get violent. With a sigh, I lean my head against the table, the grey mush that barely passes as food pressing against my forehead as I do so. I'm all alone in this cafeteria. I haven't seen any of the other students in the nine months we've been locked up here. For a few weeks, we got to play the parts of normal students as we studied on the campus of Hope's Peak, but since then it's been silent. Not a single voice has rung out through the halls of this school. "Attention, students of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles!" ...Until now. I look up, brushing the grey mush off my head as I look around for the source of the voice. It's high-pitched, eerily cheerful, and overall annoying. "Allow me to introduce myself," the voice says from above me. I look up and, for the first time, notice a small speaker in the ceiling above. Has that always been there? The voice cheerfully continues on despite my thoughts. "My name is Monokuma and as of today, I shall be your headmaster! There's going to be some big big changes around here!" This Monokuma's voice sends a shiver down my spine. A familiar, somewhat nostalgic feeling of dread and fear passes over me. For the first time in months, I feel... I feel! My mind explodes in questions - Who is this Monokuma? Where did he come from? What does he mean by big changes? And then he says it. "We're going to be playing a game, everybody. And I'll be telling you the rules shortly. For now, just hang tight and..." My eyelids suddenly feel heavy as the air around me seems to get hazy. I feel the energy escaping from my body as a putrid stench fills the room. My mind panics and I look around the room. I need something to block the gas! I don't even move from my seat, for the moment I think that my consciousness begins to fade away. As my eyes begin to close and my body enter a deep sleep, I hear that sickening voice once more. "I hope you're ready to have some fun!" Interlude 1 Sayaka Maizono sighs. Her left leg was badly damaged in the culmination of the Killing School Life she was forced to participate in, and she's been told that it may never fully heal. She leans on her crutch, and the only other survivor of the incident, Hifumi Yamada, helps her as she stumbles and loses her balance. She acknowledges his help with a nod - who knows how many times now she's almost fallen over. Before now, Sayaka had never broken a single bone in her body so she had never needed to rely on crutches before - at least, that was what her falsified memories told her. Like Hifumi beside her, Sayaka has no identity of her own. The perpetrator behind the Killing School Life erased her memories, and the memories of thirteen others, and pitted them in a game of life and death. Forced to kill in a bid to escape. In the place of their own identities, each of the fifteen students were given the identities of former Hope's Peak Academy students, most of whom had been killed in their own death game. Sayaka and Hifumi slowly walk through the fluorescent-lit hallway in the Future Foundation headquarters. They were being treated as interns, working with the organization to take down despair while also searching for the other survivors who managed to escape both the Future Foundation and Monokuma. They weren't exactly free to do what they want - some of the organization's members found it suspicious that they lacked memories - but they weren't locked up either. They just had to follow whatever their superiors order, and their superiors just happened to be the survivors of the original School Life of Mutual Killing, and the original versions of people they watched die. They walk towards a boardroom, towards a meeting they were specifically asked to attend by their division head Kyoko Kirigiri. What this meeting entails, neither of them are sure. Hifumi counts out loud the numbers on the doors, waiting until his eyes wander across the door they are supposed to go through. "Fourteen, fifteen..." Hifumi stops in front of the door marked with a seventeen, waiting for me to catch up. As I do, we hear a shout from behind the doors; something not unfamiliar when having to deal with some of the Future Foundation members they were told would be in attendance here. "Ah, so you are here too." A cold voice surrounds Sayaka and Hifumi from behind, making both of them jump. They tilt their head and see a blond haired man staring at them, his eyes fenced in by large square-framed glasses. He pushes past the two and throws the door open, revealing the three behind it. Immediately the shouting subsides, silence falling upon the group inside. "Sorry we're late." Byakuya Togami says, straightening his tie. "Now we may proceed with the meeting." "Is Toko not coming?" A familiar face, one I tend not to look directly at, asks. His name is Makoto Naegi, and he was especially close with the original Sayaka Maizono, whose memories are now in my head. He smiles at me, but I can tell by his sad eyes that he would rather not. "I asked her to complete some of my men's backlog. She likely won't be coming any time soon - it goes back a couple months or two." "In that case, shall we begin?" asks the oldest man in the room, a frail-looking man with a pointed face and straight silver hair. Kazuo Tengan, the chairman and founder of the Future Foundation and a former headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Despite his appearance, Mr. Tengan is incredibly resilient and will never go down without a fight to the death. He looks at Sayaka and Hifumi, his tired eyes scanning the two outcasts huddled against the wall away from the rest of the group. "We've received a pressing transmission, one that I would like the 14th Division, and Miss Asahina, to watch." Mr. Tengan continues. He nods to his bodyguard, the former Ultimate Wrestler, a large burly man wearing a cow head-based mask named Great Gozu. The wrestler taps a point on the sleek tablet in his grasp and the lights dim, leaving only the screen behind the chairman as the room's only light source. The screen flashes black with the insignia of Hope's Peak Academy imprinted on it in white, before the screen cuts to a sickening face. All of us present who are familiar with the figure hiss his name in unison. "Monokuma." The real Aoi Asahina, Kyoko Kirigiri, Makoto Naegi, Yasuhiro Hagakure, and Byakuya Togami - as well as the absent Toko Fukawa - had all participated in, and survived, the first School Life of Mutual Killing, while the fake Sayaka Maizono and Hifumi Yamada survived the Killing School Life death game currently believed to have been held by one of the most devout followers of the Ultimate Despair herself, Junko Enoshima. With the help of her twin sister, the Ultimate Solider, the two were able to drive the entire Reserve Course division of Hope's Peak to suicide, and usher in a world-wide crime spree that is still occurring to this day. Makoto and the other survivors of the first killing game managed to end her life, earning their freedom in the process as the Future Foundation and the rest of the world watched their every move. We were luckier - as we learned, our lives were not broadcast nor did anyone even know it was happening until the Future Foundation received a transmission telling them about it. One nearly-identical to the video playing now. Monokuma taunts the Future Foundation members watching him bounce around the screen, toying with their hatred of him and despair as a whole. His message was quick, one that lasted only one sentence - "You know what they say, third time's the charm!" - but was drawn out as Monokuma played with his opponents. After the screen cut to black, only silence followed for a few minutes. "Damn it." I hear a voice whisper, his fist clenched so hard his knuckles have turned white. Like most of the time his face is turned away from me, but even as I look at his back I can tell that tears are dripping down the face of Makoto Naegi. Chapter 1: Welcome to a New School Year! Shuichi Saihara "Alright, wakey wakey everyone!" That voice again. The high-pitched voice that is equally as comical as sickening. It sends shivers down my spine as it enters through my ears. As the first thing I experience after waking up, I wish I was still asleep. I hear moans around me as other people begin waking up, so I too crack my eyes open and sit up. Immediately a wave of nausea crashes over me, and I put my hand over my mouth to dam the vomit climbing up my throat. As I slowly try and swallow it, to push it back down my throat, I try and get my bearings. The room I sit in is bright and rectangular, and the waxed hardwood floor beneath me is cold and hard. A large dilapidated stage looks out over me, its curtains drawn to hide whatever may be behind it. The logo of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles is printed on the floor, on top of which several other people are sitting or laying atop, and this tells me all I need to know: I'm in the school's gymnasium. The shapes around me are my former classmates, currently my fellow prisoners. And that creepy voice introduced himself as Monokuma. "Is everyone awake? Have you all had a good nap?" Monokuma chuckles, his form still hidden. "Alright, you! Show your face you coward!" Kaito Momota shouts. He has spiky purple hair and an equally as styled goatee. He shakes his fist at the stage as he slowly climbs to his feet, wiping away a dribble of spit (or bile?) that hangs from his mouth. Tenko Chabashira is the next to rise to her feet, her long black hair tied into messy twintails that trail behind her as she tries to regain her balance. "Listen here you. I will kick your ass if you don't tell us what's going on!" "Now now, you two. Don't you think that's a bit aggressive?" the calm and cool voice of Rantaro Amami rings out behind me, and I see him already on his feet and walking towards Kaito and Tenko. "Considering we were all drugged and brought here, it's highly likely he's more powerful than any of us." "He's right." Ryoma Hoshi states, still sitting cross-legged on the ground. Despite his cute appearance and large round eyes, Ryoma's incredibly deep voice and intense aura commands the attention of all who hear it. "As far as we know, this 'Monokuma' might be working with others as well." My eyes dart around the gym, taking in as many details as possible. Everyone's position, where they woke up, how the drugs have affected them. Everything could be a weapon when it comes to a mystery. Then I realize something important. There are fifteen students in the gym, all of them being familiar faces with whom I spent a couple weeks with. Except, there's someone missing. I run through the roster of the sixteen of us through my mind, and it's one of the most... outlandish of us who is missing. "Where's Keebo?" I ask, my voice loud enough to cut through the bits of chatter that have since popped up through the gym. My question hangs in the air, pushing down the rest of the voices as a moment of silence follows. Everyone else looks around, searching for him, and then... "Bravo!" Monokuma's voice echoes through the gym once more, and now I climb to my feet. "Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, I'm glad you live up to your title." A pregnant pause follows Monokuma's words before the stage's curtains slowly part. There, sitting in pieces, is K1-B0. The Ultimate Robot, K1-B0 was built by robotics engineer Dr. Idabashi in order to prpove that artificial intelligence has evolved enough to create something more human than humanity. K1-B0 was, despite his metallic appearance, essentially another human being in every conceivable way; if you took him apart and rebuilt him it was believed that K1-B0's programming would change and wipe his memories and personality, causing him to become a completely new individual. So, seeing him on the stage, in a number of pieces... "What did you do to K1-B0?" I shout at the voice that has identified itself as Monokuma. "Let's play a game! A game of life and death!" Another figure, a small bear covered half in white and half in black, slowly struts onto the stage over the mutilated parts that were once K1-B0. "I want you to kill each other!" "Is that so?" A flat voice questions. Without anyone even seeing her movements, Maki Harukawa had somehow slithered up onto the stage and behind the bear, and now points a knife at... the area where its throat should be. "Why don't I just kill you, then?" The bear laughs. "Go ahead! There are rules to be followed in this game, so I hope you're prepared to suffer the consequences! After all, I am the new headmaster of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles - you can call me Mr. Monokuma!" Maki doesn't move her knife from the bear's throat, but does not plunge it into its flesh either. Using this chance to explain, Monokuma begins speaking again after clearing his throat. "I want you to kill each other, but it's not fun if a bunch of criminals go at each other wildly. Bloodbaths are fun for only a couple minutes, after all. You need rules for these kinds of things!" Maki's hand doesn't move, so I decide to speak up. "And if we refuse to play your game?" "Are you prepared to give your life in order to uphold your denial?" At that, Maki's knife inches away from Monokuma's throat slightly, and the bear takes this opportunity to sidle out of the way. He pulls out a large scroll, seemingly out of thin air as he reaches behind himself. "And here are the rules I want you to follow!" The scroll, headlined with "Rules for the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles", reads: :Students who violate these rules will be exterminated with extreme prejudice by Monokuma himself. :#1: Students are required to cohabitate at the Ultimate Academy for the remainder of the unforeseeable future. :#2: When a murder is committed in the academy, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students. :#3: If the killer (here in after referred to as "the blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime. :#4: If the blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime. :#5: If the blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the winner. At which point, they will graduate from the Ultimate Academy and re-enter the outside world. :#6: If innocent students (hereinafter referred to as "the spotless") continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only two students remain. :#7: "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m. During this time, the dining hall and gymnasium are closed. :#8: All acts of violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy, are strictly prohibited. :#9: Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder. :#10: A single blackened may only murder a maximum of two individuals, otherwise they will not be eligible to re-enter the outside world. :#11: Your Monopads are very important items. Make sure you do not damage them. :#12: A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body. :#13: Students have free rein to explore the Ultimate Academy as they see fit. :#14: No harm may come to the rules scroll. :The headmaster may add additional regulations to this list at any time. After holding it up long enough for us to read the paper, Monokuma waddles over to the wall of the stage and tapes it to the wall. "And what makes you think we'll kill each other?" A new voice speaks up, and I turn my head to see Kaede Akamatsu in her pink vest pointing angrily at Monokuma. "You mean you criminals aren't excited for the chance to murder indiscriminately? Well... indiscriminately so long as you follow the rules, anyway." Monokuma wags his finger. "Not even for a chance to escape this prison?" Pulling a pen out from nowhere, Monokuma turns to the rules scroll and hastily makes a note underneath rule #6: :Once the killing game concludes, the two remaining spotless will be freely released into the world with no repercussions. "With no repercussions?" Ryoma asks. "And why should we trust that?" "Fine! How about this, then. As long as you follow these rules, the first one to murder another student will be free to go - no strings attached! No trial will be held, no one will be punished, you will pass GO and leave the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. It's a first-come, first-serve deal, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! But to make it tense for the rest of you let's add these caveats: no witnesses must see you kill, and the kill must be done within the next 24 hours." "That's certainly a better incentive." I hear Ryoma mutter, deep in thought. "Excuse me." Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, raises her hand. "Mr. Monokuma, you never explained why you killed K1-B0." Monokuma cackles. "Oh right, oh right! I didn't actually do this. He was like this when I got here!" He kicks a part of K1-B0's body to send it crashing into the stage's back wall. "Do what you will with that bit of information." He adds darkly, lowering his voice. "Now, let the killing game begin!" I look at my classmates, my fellow inmates of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist; Gonta Gokuhara, the Entomologist; Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician; Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist; Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut; Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid; Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Anthropologist; Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Child Caregiver; Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor; Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro; Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master; Tsugumi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer; and Kokichi Oma and Rantaro Amami, whose talents I can not remember. And I, Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, make up fifteen. Each of us have our secrets, reasons for being locked up in this prison-school and forced to walk the line of life and death. Some of us have killed, and now Monokuma has given the students that have the power to do so again. I watch my fellow inmates. Miu Iruma examines K1-B0's scattered pieces as others spread out through the room or leave altogether. Kaede Akamatsu stares up at the rules, reading them. But I already have my plan. I'm a detective, it's not my job to prevent murders - it's my job to solve them. I push through the doors of the gym and hurry down the hallway. There are no likely suspects for who would kill first, as we're all equally as likely to do so given our backgrounds. With 24 hours on the clock, I need to do as much investigating as I can. Himiko Yumeno "This is such a pain." That's what I mutter as I walk, alone, down the hall. The only way out of here is to kill? I grunt in disgust at the thought. Getting away with murder, having to come up with some diabolical scheme. That's all too much work. I'm a magician not an assassin! I trip over a lopsided plate on the ground and stumble into the wall with a holler. Regaining my balance, I curiously look down at the misaligned tile. It looks like it was purposefully removed, as the glue around it has been chipped away. "Eh, whatever." I whisper, kicking it back into place. It's not large enough for someone to fit in, after all, so there's no danger to it. With the floor flat once more, I spin my heels and turn towards the cafeteria, hoping to get some of the grey mush the people who run this place dispense as "food". "Ah, hello Himiko." I hear as I walk into the room. A taller girl with short pale hair that covers her left eye stands in the corner, admiring something that shouldn't have been there. Before, the kitchen area was blocked off by a metal grate, with only a machine that dispensed the grey mush - some sort of protein paste, allegedly - protruding from the jail cell wall. Now however, the grate has been removed to give us a small view of the kitchen area, with sharp knives and... "Food?" I say, drooling as I rush over to the window. Behind it are fresh vegetables piled on a table and fruits in a wide wooden bowl. The girl - whose name I recall as being Kirumi or something - sighs. "Unfortunately the door to the kitchen is locked." She looks me up and down as I turn to her, despair corrupting my mind. To be within such a short distance of actual, real food for the first time in months after eating the tasteless grey mush? "Truly, that bear is the greatest of evils." I mutter, clenching my fist. "However, you may be small enough to fit through the window. Perhaps I could aid you in getting to the other side so you could unlock the door for me?" she speaks in a calculated tone, clearly having thought this plan out a moderate amount. But I know better. Even though we've been forced into this situation, we're all criminals who can't be trusted. "And let you and the others get to those knives?" I say. We've all done things we're not proud of, and now with Monokuma's twisted game looming over us, you can't be too careless. Still, I think as I gaze at the food. My stomach rumbles as I take it the look of the heavenly vegetables that glisten under the fluorescent lights. "I will make us both a series of sandwiches if you unlock the door to the kitchen." Kirumi proposes, though I remain skeptical. "My title is the Ultimate Maid for a reason - though there may be reasons for us to do some unsavoury things, it is my job to serve others first and foremost." Kirumi bows respectfully. I eye her, drool clearly falling from my lips. "Cooking is a pain." I mutter. "Alright. I'll need your help to get through the window." The window is small and rectangular; you can tell there used to be a larger one here as the paint around edges is a slightly different colour than the rest of the wall and the wall looks cheaper. Still, I should be able to fit through the small hole. Kirumi walks over to me and, without any effort on her part, picks me up in her arms. My eyes go wide with shock. "Wait! What are you doing??" I cry out. "I'm assisting you as you requested." I swing my arms as she jostles me in her hands, but after a moment of shaking I give up. "Just throw me through the window, then." Utterly defeated, I hang my head... ...which is then whipped back as Kirumi literally throws me through the window. "Why are you doing this to me?" I cry out as I flail about while flying through the air. As I crash into the pile of vegetables, knocking them over as if they were merely bowling pins, I hear Kirumi from the other side of the window: "I'm merely assisting you as you requested." "I didn't mean it like this!" TBA